Sensations
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: A book was all it took for Sharon and Andy to start exploring and experimenting in the bedroom and out of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story is rated M and one chapter (Chapter2 ) is just a tiny bit kinky. If it's not your cup of tea, please don't read. If it is, then I hope you enjoy reading it. Please take the time to let me know what you think.**

* * *

Andy was used to seeing Sharon with her nose stuck in a book; before they started going out, he wasn't much of a reader, even though he occasionally enjoyed a quality book. Having Sharon in his life changed his habits quite a bit; frequent visits to the organic store to buy several kinds of teas and infusions, including some mugs that he hoped she'd like to cradle in her palms; two sets of new quality sheets in purple and lavender, so they could match her eyes; a small jewelry box that he put on the night stand by the bed for her to place her earrings, bracelets and necklaces when she slept over; padded hangers for her clothes, and a bookcase. The bookcase was empty but with Sharon's help, he slowly filled it – some of the books were hers, mostly classic novels, and some were his – mainly cook books. Occasionally, he grabbed one of her books and read them, and he discovered that he actually enjoyed reading. Sometimes, he asked her to read to him and her voice was so warm and expressive that none of what she read really registered in his head.

Now, she was seating on his bed with her nose in a book, but Andy noticed that her face was unusually flush and her lips were spread open in a rather suggestive manner. He looked at the book title – _Five Senses: Love and Passion Guide_. It didn't really sound like a novel to him.

"Sharon?" his voice startled her, even though he was standing in front of the bed for a little over a minute. She hummed, her face becoming even redder than before. "What are you reading?" She turned to look at him for a moment, without putting the book down.

"It's nothing, just… a book," she replied.

"Yes, I can see it's a book," Andy grinned. "What's it about?" he crawled into bed and tried to peek into the book.

"Umm, it's just about… I guess it's…" Sharon struggled for words.

"Can I read the back cover?"

"Wha… I, uh…" Andy used Sharon's confusion in order to take the book from her. Marking the page she was at with his finger, he closed it and turned it.

"Sex is a crucial part of a loving and fulfilling relationship..." Andy read out loud. He quickly skimmed over the text. "…utilizing all your senses in order to explore your sexual relationship with your partner and strengthen the intimacy in your relationship…" He noticed the blush across Sharon's face becoming darker, even her nose was read and her freckles were barely visible. "Sharon, why are you reading this?" he wondered.

"I… Well, I just umm… I thought maybe… it sounded like an interesting concept," she blurted eventually.

"Do you think – no, let me rephrase. Do you feel that you are not enjoying the sex that we have?" Andy asked softly. He definitely did and she seemed to be enjoying it as well, although he couldn't recall her saying that in words.

"No, no! I like having sex with you," Andy could see tears forming in her eyes. "It's not that at all. I'm sorry, Andy. I didn't mean to imply that I…"

"Hold on, just calm down, okay?" He put the book down and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked away, trying to hide her tears. "I'm not offended. I just want to know if there's something you'd like to do differently, that's all." He thought that after six months together she'd know that she could be open with him about anything, no matter how private or personal. Truth be told, he knew the subject of sex was a little embarrassing for her. The first time she was willing to have sex with him happened four months into their relationship and prior to that, she sometimes allowed his fingers to roam under her shirt. It was almost like experiencing the awkwardness of teenage love, only that they were both way past that age. But he let her take her time, waited for her to be ready and to make the move when she felt comfortable and he found out that having sex with her was worth the wait.

"I don't know," she replied quietly, her teary gaze avoiding him.

"I want to make you feel good when we're having sex, Sharon," Andy said.

"You are," she replied softly. "It's just… I don't know, maybe I'm just really out of practice."

"If you tell me what I'm doing wrong, I can try to fix it."

"The last few times we… I didn't – umm, you know," he could tell that even speaking these words was hard for her. While she was a force to be reckoned with at work, he discovered that in bed Sharon was a little shy and somewhat taciturn, albeit very active. But her responses to his touch gave him the impression that she was enjoying and he always took his time pleasuring her in as many ways as she let him.

"You didn't come?" he asked, making sure he was understanding her correctly. She gave him a short nod. "Was it something that I did or didn't do?" She responded with a shrug. "Are you sure you don't know? I mean, if you didn't like something we were doing, I'd like to know." He tried to reflect on the last time they slept together and remembering if he'd done anything different that she may have not enjoyed; nothing came to mind.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad you told me," Andy leaned forward and pressed his lips to her. "So, this book – what kind of advice does it offer?"

"The main idea of it is to focus on one sense every time we engage in sexual activity. It lists some ideas…" She reached for the book and browsed through it.

"You're right, it does sound like an interesting concept. Is there anything in there that you'd like to try, maybe?"

"There were a few of ideas that seemed interesting," Sharon admitted.

"I'm open to suggestions, Sharon. I'm willing to try new things, if you want to." He propped his pillows behind his back and pulled her at his side, taking the book from her and holding it at an angle that allowed the both of them to read. "Show me the ideas you found interesting," he said. Sharon leafed through the book and pointed at one of the ideas she liked. Andy took a moment to read the page and then looked at Sharon. "I like this idea, Sharon," he said enthusiastically.

"You do?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Very much. This is a sensational idea," he called out and could see Sharon's smile curving upwards.

"Sensational, that's good!" she giggled at his choice of words. Andy smiled back, capturing her lips in a heated kiss, whispering "I love you" into her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Note:_ This chapter is a bit kinky, but not on the provocative side. Just some food sex. If that's not your thing, you don't have to read it. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and PMs. I'm glad my readers are enjoying this fic. **_  
_

* * *

_"A dinner is always more romantic when eaten off each other's skins. Try spicing up your food by using your bodies instead of plates."_

Andy was quite a talent in the kitchen, but he refused to take credit for it. He always said if it wasn't for his grandmother, God bless her soul, he would have never learned to cook. Before they started dating, Sharon wasn't a big fan of vegetarian food. She wasn't a big meat eater either; usually a salad was enough for her. But Andy liked feeding people he loved and since she spent a lot of time at his place, she was often his test subject for new recipes he tried. She found out that vegetarian food could be tasty, that one could live a meatless life and still enjoy good food and she was seriously considering to become vegetarian as well. Andy wasn't pushing her to do so; the subject didn't even come up, and she thought it would be better to reach a final decision before raising it. Either way, as she unlocked the door of his house and walked in, she could smell the tomato sauce cooking. She took off her shoes and put her purse on the entrance table and then padded towards the kitchen, discarding her jacket on the back of the couch as she passed through the living room.

"The food smells amazing," she said as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his body and resting her head against his chest. He kissed the crown of her head and inhaled the scent of her hair.

"You smell amazing," he replied and she raised her head from his chest and captured his lips.

"Are you making lasagna?" she asked.

"Pasta," he corrected her. "Do you wanna taste the sauce?" she hummed a little and he dipped his finger in the rich tomato sauce and brought it to her mouth. She squinted in surprise. He usually used a spoon for that. For a moment, she watched the thick sauce dripping down his finger and then smiled and wrapped her lips around his finger, caressing it with the tip of her tongue and sucking on it gently. Slowly, she drew her lips back, until his finger was out of her mouth. Andy looked at her, clearly impressed.

"It's delicious," she said, her voice sensual. Andy's arm came around her waist and pulled her flush against him. The look in her eyes was passionate and he answered it with a similar gaze before he leaned forward and drew her bottom lip into the furnace of his mouth. By the intensity of the kiss, he could tell that she was hungry, and not necessarily for food.

"Sharon?" he said against her lips. She hummed in response and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers snaking into the hair at the back of his head. "I think our dinner plans just changed," he said flirtatiously as one of his hands left her waist and started sliding upwards, towards the top of her blouse. His other hand joined soon and quickly unbuttoned Sharon's blouse as he manhandled her towards the dining table.

"Andy, what are you doing?" Sharon asked, a soft giggle escaping from between her lips as Andy's fingers started roaming up the side of her body, fluttering across her skin and teasing her.

"Remember how you wanted to spice things up?" he asked. Sharon hummed again. "Well, trust me, there's gonna be sugar, spice and all things nice." He hoisted her up on the dining table, kissing her neck as he unzipped her skirt and let his hands slide under the hem and caress her lower back, until his fingers touched the soft material of her panties. "Lie down," he whispered into her ear, his breath teasing her neck. Sharon obeyed and Andy couldn't help but notice the way her entire body tensed in anticipation. In this position, Andy could pull her skirt and panties down, and she quickly removed her bra and threw it behind the table. "Now close your eyes and wait here." Sharon let out a long puff of air as her eyes fell shut. Andy could tell that even though she wasn't sure what he had in mind, the idea thrilled her.

Sharon heard him walking back to the kitchen and getting some things but she remained lying on the table and tried to figure out what idea Andy was thinking about.

"Keep your eyes closed," he called out as he walked out of the kitchen towards the dining table. He heard Sharon inhaling sharply and saw the way her lips spread. "You know…" Andy drew the words on his tongue as he placed an item on the table that sounded like glass to her. "I think that I just realized there is more than one way to eat a woman out," he said suggestively and Sharon felt an excited shiver going down her spine. It didn't escape Andy's eyes and made him very pleased with himself. Sharon might have been shy in bed, but right now she was on the dining table and that meant a change of rules. "You see," he leaned above her, bringing his lips to her collarbone and wrapping one arm around her waist. "I am starving, and I like the way you taste." He could tell that Sharon was quite aroused by the sudden moan that escaped her lips and the intake of breath that followed it. He felt Sharon's hand sliding around his shoulders and she drew him downwards to her lips. Her mouth was warm and her tongue was fierce. "I think we should get dinner started," he said when their lips parted and only a short moment later, Sharon could feel something warm, sticky and stringy being put on her stomach.

"Andy?" she asked, her voice unsure.

"Shhh, don't worry. We're just having dinner," Andy replied and started kissing his way down her body, letting his tongue glide down the valley between her breasts and descend further, until his mouth settled just above her belly button, where he piled some freshly made spaghetti in a small heap. He smiled against her skin and then drew a few strings into his mouth, making sure his tongue dipped into the skin of Sharon's stomach as he sucked part of the heap into his mouth. "I think I'd like some sauce on that," he teased and a moment later, Sharon felt a warm and wet paste being poured onto her belly. She let out a long hum as she felt Andy's lips against her skin once again, this time licking her stomach. "This is so good, Sharon," he said against her stomach, drawing more spaghetti into his mouth and gently biting her skin, just to tease her. A loud moan escaped her lips and Andy started feeling his trousers becoming tight. A vocal Sharon was something new, and he really enjoyed hearing her reacting this way. "I bet you're hungry too."

"Oh, yes, I am," Sharon replied breathlessly. Andy started kissing his way up her body at an annoyingly slow pace. His warm and humid breath ghosted on her skin and his lips drew her flesh into his mouth, leaving small but prominent marks on it. Her fingers slid into his hair, gently pulling on the short silver strands. Andy groaned against her skin as his lips climbed the soft creamy swells and his tongue tantalized one rosy nipple. Sharon's back arched off the table and her fingers tightened their grasp in his hair. If Andy raised his head from her breast, he would have seen the way her front teeth burrowed into her bottom lip, trying to stifle a moan. His tongue alternated between flicking, teasing and sucking the sensitive peak, slowly driving the normally-calculated imperturbability out of Sharon.

"Did I tell you how appetizing you are?" he teased her as his mouth left her nipple and started making its way further up, placing soft kisses along her collar bone. She let out a long hum and he could feel the vibration of her voice in her throat as he kissed her pulse point.

"Come here," her voice was soft as she pulled him upwards and captured his lips in hungry urgency. Her tongue slipped between his parted lips and caressed the roof of his mouth, able to taste of the divine tomato sauce in it. She felt his palm resting against her cheek, his thumb stroking it back and forth a few times before he placed it between their mouths and gently pulled away from her. She followed his hand with her eyes, noticing that he reached for the bowl of pasta and hooked his fingers in it, pulling a few strings out and dangling them above her mouth. Smiling, she caught them and sucked them into her mouth, playfully biting the tip of his finger.

"How about some sauce?" he asked teasingly.

"Hold on, just let me swallow first," Sharon replied seductively, enjoying the amused and aroused expression that spread across Andy's face. Winking at him, she gave him a little nod and he turned around and grabbed the bowl of sauce from the other side of the table, placing it by her head. He dipped his forefinger in the sauce and brought it to her mouth, pulling his finger away when she tried to wrap her lips around it. "Open your mouth first," he commanded and Sharon spread her lips expectantly. "Don't move," he said as he brought his sauce covered finger to her lips, rubbing the red tomato sauce on her bottom lip. "Don't lick it," he said and then dipped his finger in the bowl again and covered Sharon's top lip with sauce too. Sharon felt her mouth watering; the sauce was warm, smelled delicious and it was hard to resist the urge to lick it off her lips. She could see Andy smiling as he leaned forward and kissed the tip of her chin, then her nose and then the corners of her mouth. At last, he drew her bottom lip into his mouth and the sauce mixed into their kiss. Drawing away ever so slightly, Sharon brought her tongue to sweep the sauce from her upper lip into her mouth and let out a pleasurable hum before reclaiming Andy's mouth. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a seating position against his body. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, for the first time noticing that he was still fully dressed. That had to be taken care of and her fingers quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his body, proceeding downwards to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants.

"You better take these off," she smiled slyly and Andy got off the table and pulled down his trousers, stepping out of them. "Boxers too," Sharon commanded and he quickly took them off as well, discarding the clothes by the foot of the table and then came back into Sharon's arms, noticing a small stain of tomato sauce under her mouth. Before he could contemplate whether he should kiss it away or leave it there, he felt Sharon's lips on his neck, her tongue warm and wet against his skin.

Gently shifting her weight forward against his body, Sharon pushed him into a lying position without removing her mouth from his neck. She took her time sucking and nibbling her way down his neck as her hand travelled through the soft tuft of hair on his chest and stopped just shy of his nipple, first teasing it with the tips of her fingers and then rubbing them between her thumb and index finger. She could feel a groan reverberating from his mouth and around the room and she couldn't control the urge to smile in satisfaction.

"How about dessert?" she asked, slowly sitting back.

"Got a sweet tooth?" he teased back and she replied with a playful hum.

"Wait here," she said and got off the table, quickly going to the kitchen. Andy heard the fridge door opening and Sharon rummaging in it. She came back moments later and arrayed several items on the table. "We have whipped cream, caramel syrup, ice cream and glazed cherries," she said as she climbed back onto the table and straddled him. "I think I'm gonna have a sundae." Sharon grabbed the ice cream bucket and took off the lid, scooped a small ball of ice cream with a spoon and placed it in the middle of Andy's chest. He squirmed at the cold and Sharon shrugged apologetically. She then grabbed the bottle of caramel syrup and held it above the already melting ice cream ball, squeezing it lightly and watching the amber colored treacle gracefully falling onto the ice cream as well as Andy's chest. She took the can of whipped cream and pointed it towards Andy's chest, pressing her finger against the nozzle. The whipped cream sprayed from the bottle into Andy's face and Sharon stifled a giggle as she leaned forward to kiss it away.

"Oh, no! You're not gonna get away with this," he teased her and grabbed the can from her hand, directing it towards her and tilting the nozzle. A fluffy white froth spattered on Sharon's shoulder and she winced. Andy did it again, grinning playfully as the whipped cream splashed on Sharon's face. She wiped it with her palm and smeared it on Andy's face, grabbing the caramel syrup and squeezing the bottle. "You wanna play it like that?" Andy teased and managed to extract the bottle out of her hand before anything came out of it.

"You started!" Sharon jokingly blamed him.

"Oh, yeah, it was me!" he replied sarcastically as he took her hand and pulled her on top of him, the ball of ice cream squishing and melting between their chests. "You're beautiful, even with your face covered with food stains," Andy said and watched her roll her eyes. "You are. And incredibly sexy too," he wrapped one arm around her shoulder and grabbed the plastic box full of glazed cherries, quickly opening it and popping one red and sticky cherry into his mouth. He then took another one and brought it to Sharon's lips. She grabbed it between her teeth, holding it there as she bent down to kiss him and used the tip of her tongue to roll into his mouth. As their lips parted, Andy started chewing it slowly, looked at Sharon's face that was now stained with tomato sauce, whipped cream, sticky red cherry glaze and a small amount of ice cream. It was adorable and she looked genuinely happy. "You know, if you're still hungry, we could take a quick shower and then eat the rest of the pasta, sitting down this time," he suggested.

"You're an idiot," her voice was playful yet soft. "My idiot, and I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****: This chapter took me much longer than I expected to write, partially due to all the research I had to make, but I'm really happy with the way it turned out. It's a very M rated chapter, no kinky games this time. **

**I wanna thank you all for reading and commenting and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, please know that while I hope I will be able to finish and upload the next chapter this week, it is unlikely to happen. I am going on a 3 weeks vacation, so I may not be able to update until I come back, but once I do, I promise to give you another sexy chapter where Sharon and Andy focus on another sense in the most sexy manner possible. **

**I'd appreciate it if you can let me know what you think of this chapter.**

* * *

_"A massage is a romantic way to explore each other's bodies and pleasure your partner. Spend time massaging each other's bodies and finding out your and your partner's erogenous zones." _

His apartment was quiet when Andy opened the door, which normally wouldn't surprise him, except that he didn't smell a flowery scent in the air when he left in the morning. After locking the door, putting his keys on the entrance table, removing his shoes and, his jacket and his tie, he walked towards his bedroom, noticing the smell intensifying the closer he got to the room. Opening his door, he walked in.

There were rose petals leading to the bed and lit candles on different surfaces in the bedroom. Sharon was lying on the bed, wearing a tight lavender colored tank top and matching shorts – her usual bed wear when she slept over. She was reading again, a novel, it appeared.

"Hi," she put the book down on the night table and got off the bed, greeting him with a kiss.

"Did I forget an important date or something?" Andy wondered and Sharon shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to surprise you," she replied, her fingers slowly but efficiently unbuttoning his teal dress shirt. "I love this color on you," she said as she helped him out of the garment and pressed her lips to his for another kiss. She pulled away slowly, a soft smile on her lips. Andy cupped her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb, taking in the sight of her in the dim light. Her hair framed her face in loose curls and her face was slightly flushed. She wrapped one arm around him and looked into his eyes. Her own eyes shone, and the immense love that was reflected in her gaze made Andy's chest fill with emotion and warmth.

"I'm surprised," he replied and saw a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You don't even know what the surprise is yet," she grinned and he felt her fingers sliding down the side of his body and settling on his belt. The rosiness in her cheeks grew as she unbuckled it and unbuttoned his trousers. She slid them down along with his boxers and he stepped out of them, wondering what Sharon had in mind. Taking his hand, she led him towards the bed and patted the mattress gently. Andy took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Move over to the middle and lie down on your stomach," Sharon's voice was soft and Andy did as she said, still not sure what she was planning. He felt his skin tingling with expectation of whatever she was about to bestow upon him. Wrapping his arms around a lavender colored pillow, he allowed himself to get comfortable as he felt Sharon straddling his lower back, hovering rather than sitting on him. He heard her grabbing something off the night stand and then putting it back down, and then the sound of her palms slickly rubbing together. A poignant smell of jasmine spread across the room, mixing perfectly with the scents of the candles and rose petals. Then he felt Sharon's hands on his lower back, pressing gently just above his ass and sliding upwards, straying towards his shoulders in a circular motion and returning downwards again, to the base of his back. She repeated the movement several times. Andy let out a satisfied hum as Sharon's hands moved to massage his shoulders and upper back, applying gentle pressure and slowly unwinding the tension in his body. "Is this good?" she asked as her fingers started kneading the knots in his muscles.

"It's great, Sharon," Andy replied. "You're amazing." He couldn't see it, but he was sure that she blushed, as she usually did when she received a compliment.

Sharon's hands patiently massaged, pressed and rubbed his muscles all the way down to his lower back, eliciting an excited moan from Andy's throat as her oil-covered palms descended to knead the muscles of his buttocks. She took her time massaging the cheeks of his ass and the sides of his pelvic in soft yet teasing motions and could feel the way his skin became hot and flush under her fingers. The desperate groan he let out as she moved downwards to the back of his thighs made Sharon smile to herself. She slid her hands between his legs, the tips of her fingers pressing the skin of his inner thighs and Andy shuddered under her. Andy's obvious arousal sent a lustful current all the way down to her core. Instinctively, she arched her back and let out a shaky breath that didn't escape Andy's ears. "Getting hot up there?" he teased her, his voice conveying the depth of his desire.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it later," Sharon drew the words slowly, her voice sultry.

"We will," Andy replied, groaning as Sharon dragged the tips of her fingers along his inner thigh, close to his scrotum but not as close as Andy would have liked it to be. Slowly, her hands started retreating from between his legs and slid to the back of his thighs and the soft skin behind his knees, briefly massaging the area before moving further down to his strained calves. She took her time releasing the tension in each of his calves before her hands slid down to rub his ankles and the soles of his feet.

"Turn over," she said when she was done with his feet. She got off him to allow him to roll on his back and then straddled him again.

"Is this the part where I get to play too?" he teased her.

"You get to participate," she confirmed.

"I feel very lucky," he grinned and she leaned to kiss him. He wrapped his hands around her waist as she reached for the night stand again and grabbed a bottle of massage oil.

"Let me finish first," she said and poured some oil into her palms, rubbing them together and smiling at him before she placed both of her palms on his shoulders and started massaging, her hands slowly moving downwards. Andy watched her, fascinated with the way her hair draped over one shoulder, the manner in which the corners of her mouth curved upwards in a content smile, the green sparkle of her eyes. If she wasn't so serious about him letting her finish the massage, he would have pulled her down and kissed her senseless. As his eyes moved downwards, he silently appreciated the freckles on her shoulders and cleavage, the way her tank top clung to her breasts, the sight of her nipples protruding through the lavender colored material; he noticed the tank top rose a little as she moved, exposing a small patch of freckled creamy skin just above the top hem of her pajama shorts. Many words ran through his mind but he couldn't find the one to describe her correctly: beautiful didn't even begin to cover it, sexy was obvious but also too common for her. He felt the back of her hand gently touching his cheek. "You're zoning out, are you okay?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine, it's just that looking at you," he started, finally knowing which word he could use to describe the being that is Sharon Raydor. "You're hypnotizing." Just like he expected her to do, she blushed, and this time not only in her face. The rosiness spread down her neck and to her freckled chest. And still, he was spellbound by her. Andy brought his hand to cup her face and tried to pull her down for a kiss, but she drew back with a smile.

"You'll get to play later," she replied. Andy let out an amused moan and shoved one hand behind his head, letting Sharon continue her teasing massage. She seemed to take note of his growing impatience and let her hands travel downwards faster, although still not fast enough for Andy. Rubbing his nipples with her thumb, she could feel the desire in his chest coiling under his skin and smiled mischievously as he looked at her like a lost puppy. She let her fingers flutter downwards, caressing rather than massaging the skin of his midriff until she reached his lower stomach. The way the sparkle in her eyes intensified did not escape Andy and he could feel the blood rushing to his groin even before Sharon's hands reached it. Noticing his sudden but not unexpected reaction, Sharon slowly but expertly curled her fingers around the base of his shaft and started moving them up and down, letting the pad of her thumb rub against the crown of his cock and enjoying the way his groan filled her ears and reverberated through her skin. She felt his fingers burrowing into the skin of her hips as her hand repeatedly scaled down and slid back up his straining masculinity. She brought the other hand to the underside of his penis, gently tapping it with the tip on her fingers before moving it further down to gently cup his balls. Andy emitted an agonized gasp and by the way his hardness pulsated in her hand Sharon could tell he was close. Moving her body backwards, she bent down and pressed her lips to his cock, gently rubbing it against her smiling mouth while teasingly looking up at him. Andy's breath caught in his lungs; Sharon had given him oral sex before, but she was never as naughty about it as she was tonight. She spread her lips open in an achingly slow manner and let her tongue glide around the head of his cock a few times. Andy groaned as her tongue slowly circled his corona, drawing it into her mouth every few moments in a quick sucking motion and then kissing her way backwards.

"You are evil!" he moaned as Sharon licked his shaft from the top to the base and back. He could feel her mouth curving upwards against him just before her lips engulfed his manhood again. She drew him into the warm depth of her mouth and sucked on his cock fervently. Andy's ragged breath was laced with moans and Sharon felt his member hardening even more in her mouth. She hummed around him and Andy bucked his hips in response and screamed her name with so much despair and passion that she could feel the blood rushing to the nub between her legs and moaned, this time with her own pleasure. "God, Sharon, so good, don't stop." Andy begged as Sharon dragged her fingernails along his inner tights, her mouth still working on his length. She hummed against him again, feeling his cock straining in her mouth before Andy let out a guttural cry of deliverance and emptied himself inside her mouth in several quick spasms. Sharon's lips retreated slowly as she swallowed and she sat back up, looking at Andy; his chest came up and down quickly and his expression was a mix of deep quietude, utter surprise and impassioned emotion. Crawling up his body, she lay by his side and wrapped an arm around him, watching him as his breath slowly evened out and he came back to his senses. "Sharon," he turned his head to face her. "This – you were incredible," he declared. He pulled her for a kiss and she smiled against his lips. His hands slid under her tank top. "You know what I'm thinking right now?" he asked when they pulled apart.

"No," Sharon's voice was a little hoarse.

"I'm asking myself how hard I can make you scream tonight," he said and pulled Sharon's tank top over her head, throwing it to the floor and getting ready to drive Sharon to the heavenly depths of sweet oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Certain smells can help light the fire between you and your partner. Try experimenting with different aphrodisiac scents and smells in order to awaken your libido."_

The decorative paper gift bag on the bed caught Sharon's eye as soon as she walked into the room. It was cream colored, with green floral design and emitted a rich floral aroma. Andy was not in the room, nor was he in the kitchen or the living room, and Sharon heard the water in the bathroom running and noticed that the door was open.

"Andy?" she uttered his name softly. He didn't usually leave the door open when he took a shower.

"In here," she heard his voice from the bathroom. "I'd come in here naked if I were you." His words made her smirk and she quickly unzipped her dress and got rid of her bra and panties. She walked into the bathroom, finding Andy leaning above the full bathtub. The strong smell of Jasmine hit her nose.

"You bought a new soap?" she asked, half amused.

"You seemed to like this particular scent a few days ago when you gave me that massage, so I thought you might enjoy it in your bathtub," Andy replied as he walked over to her.

"Well, you're still dressed," Sharon noted.

"Yeah, this bath is my special treat to you, so you get in there and sit while I wash you." Andy held out his hand for her to hold as she stepped into the bathtub and sat in the warm water. He took a sit behind her and she turned her head to capture his lips.

"You know that Jasmine is an aphrodisiac, right?" she asked when their lips parted.

"Is it working already?" Andy grinned and placed his hands on her bare shoulders from behind. "Should I clip your hair up?"

"No, you can leave it down," Sharon replied.

"Good, because I bought a Jasmine scented shampoo and conditioner for you," Andy said and bent to kiss her shoulder. Sharon smiled and Andy grabbed the shower head, turned the water on and wet her hair; he grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured some into his palm and then put the bottle down next to the bathtub. He placed his palms on the crown of Sharon's head and gently started rubbing the shampoo into her hair. Sharon leaned into his touch and let out a content hum as he skillfully massaged her scalp with the pads of his fingers. Andy's hands slowly moved downwards, his fingers flattering over the nape of her neck as they descended to her shoulders. He took the bottle of shower gel and poured some of it into his palm and started rubbing her shoulders and back. Sharon closed her eyes and smiled to herself as she inhaled the strong scent of the Jasmine bath products. Andy's fingers slid under her arms, around her waist and to her stomach, where he rested his fingers for a moment before he let them travel upwards. Sharon hummed softly as she felt his fingers tracing the underside of her breasts and then cupping them, teasing her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. "You smell very sexy," he whispered into her ear.

"I feel very sexy," her voice was husky. "Maybe if you take your clothes off and get in here with me, you'll get lucky tonight."

"It sounds tempting, but maybe…" he felt Sharon's fingers clutching the collar of his shirt.

"If you refuse, I can just pull you in here."

"Oh my, it appears I've fallen in love with a siren," Andy joked and Sharon pulled him down by his collar to meet her lips. "The siren queen; that's what you are! You just lure me into the water with your sweet song." He enjoyed seeing the soft smile that appeared on Sharon's face. "Well, I guess, when the queen herself invites you, it would be impolite to refuse." He quickly removed his clothes and stepped into the bathtub, taking a seat in front of her. Sharon leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you, Andy?" she spoke the words into the crook of his neck, feeling a strange tension crawling beneath her skin as the words left her mouth; it was irritating yet calming at the same time, almost as if she could feel her own emotions coursing through her veins.

"I know, Sharon. And I love you too just as much." He replied and bent to kiss the crown of her head when he realized that there was still shampoo in her hair. "Let me wash your shampoo off," he said and grabbed the shower head, turning the water on. He checked the water temperature with his hand before moving it upwards to wash Sharon's hair. He rubbed the shampoo out of her thick mane with the tips of his fingers and then pulled her closer to his body. She buried her face in the crook of his neck again and he wrapped his arms around her, enjoying her warm and wet skin against his chest and her humid breath against his neck. His thumb rubbed a small circle on her lower back and he felt her relaxing in his arms. He was sure that she fell asleep until he felt her lips kissing their way up his neck and her hands sliding upwards to cup his jaw.

"Come here," she mumbled and turned his head towards her. She brought her mouth to his, sucking his bottom lip into the heat of a mouth. Her tongue met his and a soft pleading moan escaped her lips. A long string of hums and sighs left her mouth and mingled into their kiss as Sharon's lips became more demanding and Andy could feel her nipples hardening against his chest.

"Sharon," he said breathlessly when they pulled apart. "You wanna take this to the bedroom?" Sharon nodded wordlessly as she pulled away from him, her stomach twitching at the loss of contact between their bodies. As soon as they were out of the bathtub, she drew Andy close again, reclaiming his mouth with her own in a fervent kiss. With their arms wrapped around each other, they stood there, devouring each other, their fingers burrowing into each other's wet skins as drops of water lazily rolled down their bodies all the way down to the floor, forming a small puddle at their feet. Together, they started moving towards the door that connected the bathroom and the bedroom, their lips still attached, only parting for milliseconds to take ragged breaths before molding into one again.

"Oh!" Sharon's lips were torn from between Andy's as she slipped on the puddle. Andy's arms tightened around her, blocking her fall. They looked into each other's eyes and Sharon's lips curved in an embarrassed smile. Andy looked at her, taking in the sight of her damp locks, slightly tangled and stuck to her face. Water from still dripping from her skin against his chest, he noticed. "What?" Sharon asked huskily.

"I love it when you're wet," he replied, his tone deliberately teasing. His hand slid down her body, making her breath hitch as it reached the junction of her thighs and slipped between her folds. The mere movement of his finger against her nub made a tingly sensation swirl in the pit of her stomach; within seconds it was coursing through her body, seeking its way out, making her gasp in surprise at how close she was to release. It was shocking, discovering that the tension that coiled within her since the moment Andy put his arms around her in the bathtub was the muted form of arousal. She has never emotionally worked herself into an orgasm before and the simple thought that this option existed made her moan, with Andy's fingers skillfully rubbing against her clit only redoubling her pleasure. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, succumbing to the wave of rapture that surged through her body and crying out in untold ecstasy. Andy's arms held her firmly against him as she collapsed, trembling and panting as she came off her euphoric state. Gently he brought her down to the floor and cradled her in his arms. He stroked her face with the back of his hand, watching her. He's never seen her like this before – so powerful and so vulnerable at the same time. It was clear to him that something has changed, but he wasn't sure what that something was and what brought it forth.

"Wow," she whispered, her eyes beaming as she opened them. Andy smiled at her, his fingers brushing a wet strand of hair away from her forehead. They stared at each other meaningfully, none of them able to express their thoughts, but knowing they would share them as soon as they find the words.

"Will you tell me?" he asked a short while later, when they were lying in bed and cradled against each other.

"It's hard to describe. It was more of a spiritual and mental experience than bodily, I think," she said.

"Like an out of body experience?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," Sharon lazily dragged the word on her tongue. "Fuck, Andy, I don't even know how this happened." She pushed herself into a seating position and brought her knees to her chest.

"Did you really just swear?" Andy grinned and pulled himself into a similar position. Sharon's cheeks quickly wore the color of a ripe tomato. She smiled apologetically and buried her face in her palms for a brief moment, mumbling a shy 'sorry'. Andy shrugged and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her towards him. "Maybe you just let something go, you know? Some emotional barricade that was standing in your way."

"Maybe," Sharon replied. "I wish you were there with me and experienced it too." The longing undertone in her voice was masked by a whine.

"I was there with you, Sharon," Andy replied and his gaze met hers. "I was just experiencing it from a different angle." The glint in his eyes matched hers. "And it was spectacular."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is lovingly dedicated to anairofmelancholyanddepth as a prize for winning a bet. Song used in this chapter is "Sexbomb" by Tom Jones.**

* * *

_"__A seductive visual can often lead to a powerful sexual stimulation. Search for the items or actions that turn you on and use them to light the fire in your bedroom__."_

Sharon almost stumbled in the hallway as Andy led her to the bedroom. He stopped and turned to her, making sure she was okay. She reached out to touch his chest in an attempt to stabilize herself on her high heels. He was still surprised that she let him cover her eyes, but he was glad she did. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles as they crossed the threshold of the bedroom.

"We're almost there," he said as he led her towards the bed. "You can sit here." He helped her sit down on the bed.

"Can I look now?" she asked.

"Not yet. Hold on for two more minutes," he replied and walked out of the room. Sharon heard a clicking sound.

"You can take the eye cover off now!" she heard Andy calling out from outside the room. Quickly removing the eye cover from her eyes, Sharon noticed immediately the multicolored lighting coming from the ceiling. She watched as the light changed from pink to green to orange and blue.

"Andy, did you renovate?" Sharon grinned. She wasn't sure what exactly the new light was for and she wasn't sure that she liked this particular change.

"Don't worry, it's a removable led light. I got it at Ikea," Andy called out. "But that's not the surprise. Wait another minute and I'll be with you." Sharon nodded, although he couldn't see her and watched as the light kept changing colors. "Okay, are you ready?" she heard Andy's voice.

"I think so," she replied and looked towards the doorway. Keyboard and trumpet music filled the room and she immediately recognized the song. "Andy, what are you up to?" Her mouth curved up in a smile when the Andy strutted into the room, dressed in his police uniform.

_Spy on me baby use satellite_

_Infrared to see me move through the night_

_Aim gonna fire shoot me right_

_Aim gonna like the way you fight_

_And I love the way you fight_

Andy bucked his hips with the music and Sharon covered her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle as her devilishly handsome and horribly infantile life partner quickly unfastened his tie and tossed it at her. Her attempt was futile, especially when Andy started wiggling his ass and unbuttoning his shirt.

_Now you found the secret code_

_I use to wash away my lonely blues well_

_So I can't deny or lie cause you're a_

_Sexbomb, sexbomb, you're a sexbomb_

_You can give it to me when I need to come along _

_Sexbomb, sexbomb, you're my sexbomb_

_And baby you can turn me on, baby you can turn me on…_

Andy unbuttoned his shirt all the way down and danced his way closer to Sharon, slowly rolling his hips downwards above her lap, making Sharon dissolve into a pool of giggles. In dramatic movements, he shrugged his uniform shirt off his body.

"Oh my god!" Sharon squeaked, feeling her body vibrating with laughter as she saw that Andy was wearing pink heart-shaped_, _sparkly nipple covers under his shirt.

_No, don't get me wrong, ain't gonna do you no harm, no_

_This bomb's made for lovin' and you can shoot it far_

_I'm your main target come and help me ignite, ow!_

_Love struck holding you tight._

_Make me explode although you know the route to go to sex me slow_

_And yes, I must react to claims of those who say that you are not all that huh, huh, huh…_

_Sexbomb, sexbomb, you're a sexbomb_

_You can give it to me when I need to come along _

_Sexbomb, sexbomb, you're my sexbomb_

_And baby you can turn me on, baby you can turn me on…_

With a straight face that she was sure he perfected along the years in order to appear impassive to suspects during interrogations, he undid his belt and hung it around Sharon's neck, gently pulling the ends as he danced on top of her lap again. She blushed, but leaned to kiss his chest before he turned his back to her and shimmied his behind in front of her. Sharon succumbed to the bouts of laughter again and she jokingly smacked his ass with her palm.

_You can give me more and more, counting up the score_

_Yeah!_

_You can turn me upside down, inside out_

_You can make me feel the real deal_

_I can give it to you any time because you're mine!_

Andy unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, rolling his hips again as he gradually slid the pants down his feet, exposing sparkly briefs that matched his nipple covers. Sharon pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, feeling the heat spreading across her face. She smacked his ass again for good measure and the final chorus played. Andy held out his hand and Sharon took it, joining his dancing and letting him guide her movements.

_Sexbomb, sexbomb, you're my sexbomb_

_And you can give it to me when I need to be turned on_

_Sexbomb, sexbomb, you're my sexbomb_

_And baby you can turn me on, turn me on_

_And baby you can turn me on, turn me on_

_Baby you can turn me on, turn me on_

_Well, baby you can turn me on _

As the song ended, she turned in his arms and captured his lips between hers. As they pulled apart, Andy's lips curved in his usual boyish grin and she noticed the way his chocolate-colored eyes shone.

"Well, Lieutenant Flynn…" Sharon dragged his rank on her tongue. "That was a show-stopping number and a very original interpretation of 'to protect and to serve'."

"So what you're saying is…" Andy's smirk was wide and reminded Sharon of the Cheshire cat.

"I'm saying you're a silly, infantile idiot, but you're also a very sexy man and this was a very interesting use of the uniform," Sharon smiled and captured his lips again. "And these nipple covers… pink is your color, darling."

"You always know how to compliment me," Andy joked.

"I do, don't I?" Sharon smiled as she took his hands and placed them around her waist. "By the way, you've got a really nice package down there." She winked at him.

"Saying the sexiest woman I've known," Andy beamed.

"Don't exaggerate." Sharon's cheeks became rosy again.

"Well, baby you can turn me on." He said before leaning down to take her lips between his in a passionate kiss. It was not long before she stirred them both towards the bed with every intention in mind to be his sexbomb tonight.

* * *

**As always, I'd love to receive your messages and comments about the story. **


End file.
